


midnight flavor

by blueful



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, One Shot, but they are roommates so, should i stop tagging, soft, there is actually very little of jinan and no dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueful/pseuds/blueful
Summary: junhoe was talking about food.bobby was thinking about junhoe.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	midnight flavor

**Author's Note:**

> started from a prompt i have in my drafts for months now. i hope you like it :)

“I can’t drink anymore.”

Jinhwan, the oldest guy in their dorm. Despite leading their group of friends in age, he was the shortest of them all, and often teased by the others about it.

“Just one more bottle for you. Junhoe and I cannot finish all these.” Bobby replied, handing a bottle of beer he had just opened to Jinhwan, who was already standing unsteadily. “Donghyuk left too early that there are still three bottles left.”

Jinhwan took the bottle, which made Bobby smirk, only to realize the eldest was putting it down the table again. “Then don’t finish it all. Just go to bed or you’ll feel too sick tomorrow.” He began walking, slowly, as if struggling to steady himself along the way towards his room. “I feel sick already. I think I ate and drank too much.” Without stopping his steps, he continued his good night to the two who were left on their own. “Seriously guys, don’t finish all of that.”

“Fine.” answered Bobby, feeling as if his voice just dispersed in the air without reaching Jinhwan’s ears. He then turned his attention to Junhoe, who was silent the whole time. _Is he drunk?_ , Bobby wondered. But Junhoe was a heavy drinker, a fact that made Bobby think twice.

The air around them, or at least those unseen, gasly particles around him, got heavy, and Bobby blamed himself. Guilty of having romantic feelings for Junhoe, he couldn’t figure out how to approach him without turning their relationship more awkward than it already was. There was a time when they were both watching a horror film, only the two of them seated in the middle of the sofa, close enough that their hands rested on their sides and near each other’s. The movie was good, or that was what Bobby assumed from Junhoe’s reaction every time a character died. He couldn’t really tell; all his mind could think of was holding Junhoe’s hand while pretending to be surprised or scared, or whatever lame excuse he could give. But the movie ended before he could actually do anything, and Junhoe had left immediately to go back to his room.

Bobby could not really tell when it started. All he remembered was hearing Junhoe sing, which wasn’t anything new. He had heard him sing multiple times already, and on many different occasions too. He had already known how good Junhoe was at singing. Then one day came, Junhoe was singing, as he almost always does, and Bobby found himself listening. Yes, he had heard him sing a lot of times already, but it was the first time that it felt like Junhoe was singing to him. Or for him, he couldn’t really tell. He just knew that was when Junhoe started to look dashing in his eyes, and Bobby could not help but always smile because of him, whenever he wasn’t looking his way. Which was, to Bobby’s disappointment, almost always.

“Hey,” Bobby was taking a trip in his memories when Junhoe’s voice broke the silence with an almost whisper breathed out between his lips. He realized he had been avoiding catching the eyes of the younger man ever since Jinhwan left the two of them on their own until now, which Bobby regretted almost immediately for he saw Junhoe’s eyes looking at everything but him. Sleepily or dreamily, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he wanted those eyes to glance at him too.

Junhoe spoke again, this time with a clearer and tiny bit louder voice compared to earlier. “Don’t you think that food with combinations of flavors is the most amazing?” 

Confused, Bobby looked at him, eye to eye, trying to figure out what goes on inside Junhoe’s pretty head, something that he found himself doing most of the time for the past year. He wanted to know him, better than anyone if he could, if Junhoe would allow him to.

“What do you mean?” Bobby answered, unsure of where the conversation was going. He was just glad they were finally talking.

He watched Junhoe grab the chopsticks in front of him, and reach out for the nearest cup of noodles. “Like this one. You can taste its spiciness and saltiness in one mouthful. Or those sweet and spicy chicken. One bite and you can feel your palate satisfied.” Junhoe continued, listed the names of every single food they had on the table, blabbered on and on about the flavors, something Bobby would have found amusing had he been actually listening to the tipsy man one seat apart from him.

But he wasn’t. His eyes traveled from Junhoe’s long, bony fingers, to his lean arms, up to his tanned neck, to his pink, full lips, all the way to his pointy nose and blushed cheeks, and then his eyes, deep, sharp, with lashes that always cast shadows, a feature Bobby has always admired. His eyes were definitely traveling, along with his mind and heart too, and the destination is the beautiful man in front of him.

Junhoe was still talking, went on and on about how much he loves tasting different things in one bite. And Bobby, still wasn’t truly listening. He was focused, not on Junhoe’s narrative, but on his lips, pouty, soft and pinkish. Was it the alcohol or the cold but silent night, he wasn’t sure. Everything in Bobby’s head spiraled to one thought: he liked Junhoe. More than a friend. And most definitely more than enough to want to kiss him.

“You know what combination might taste the best?” he spoke, not exactly using his brain if he can argue so. He could tell it was his heart doing the talking.

“Huh?” Junhoe seemed curious, and he really was; he had been talking nonstop and nonsensically about the food, not wanting to create an awkward atmosphere between him and Bobby. He had been too good at that apparently, shown through the many times they were left alone at the dorm, all of which he could not start conversations without having anything to actually discuss. There were times when he would watch something on the television, any random show, then Bobby would join, asking what was on, and he would answer simply. No follow ups. No added explanations. Nothing. Unless Bobby would ask something again and he would answer, again too, with a one-liner.

He cursed at himself internally during those times, not understanding how he could not hold a decent conversation with the person he truly admired, and maybe wanted as someone who was more than what their current relationship would describe. Sometimes when Bobby would lie lazily on the sofa, Junhoe would be sitting on an empty chair in the dining area across the living room, quietly staring at the man, wondering if he would care to join him for a coffee down the street, or perhaps a movie, and they would buy hotdogs and burgers, both of which they like to snack on. Even a walk to the nearest park would be okay; Junhoe just wanted to close the gap between him and the person that he liked. Junhoe just wanted to get to know Bobby.

He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Bobby shifted awkwardly from his seat, before standing up to place himself right beside Junhoe. “The beer on your lips. I think it would be bittersweet.”

He was an artist, Bobby thought, and artists were always with their sentimentality, in which Junhoe was no different. His mind may be quite difficult to read, but his emotions were never. He always wore them on his sleeve. Never was it difficult to tell when he’s angry, sad, hungry, or extremely happy. Never. Until tonight. Until he said what he said.

 _Fuck it._ , was Bobby’s only thought.

Before Junhoe could even process what just came out of Bobby’s mouth, his was already consumed by the latter’s. He could feel their lips together, soft and very warm, the coldness of the night seemed a thing from yesterday. It was light, and the feeling was fuzzy, although Junhoe wasn’t entirely sure if it was the kiss or the beer, but he decided nothing else mattered.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, Bobby pulled back. 

“Sorry.” was all that Bobby said. Trying to figure out which to blame, the alcohol, the impulse or the long, suppressed desire, Bobby felt every inch his body tense. He felt scared, that he might have ruined something just because he wanted so much more from the other man. He continued looking down, waiting for Junhoe to answer. But he didn’t. Little by little, Bobby raised his head, found his eyes looking straight into Junhoe’s, and he saw.

He wasn’t the only one afraid.

Usually, whenever their eyes met, they would both look away immediately. Bobby felt that most of the time it was Junhoe who did that first, and whenever that happened he would think maybe he wasn’t well-liked, a thought that had always hurt. But tonight was different. Junhoe held his gaze, so strong that he could not look away. Junhoe liked to talk, and at that moment Bobby felt that he was hearing Junhoe so clear, clearer than ever, even though no words were exchanged. They both felt like they were communicating more than they ever did.

Bobby was still drowned in Junhoe’s eyes when he heard words that broke the silence, but not his heart.

“I like you.” words that surprised the both of them, Junhoe more than Bobby. He never thought he’d be able to say it. He never thought he could form his feelings into words, and let it be heard. He just wanted to close the distance, to be able to laugh together, joke with each other, to eat together. He wanted Bobby to know that contrary to how he was acting, he liked him very much. It didn’t matter if the other would think it was just how friends like each other. All Junhoe wanted was to let him know that not one muscle in his body hates him. He never planned on letting it be known to Bobby that his most important muscle, Junhoe’s heart, belonged to him.

They stared at each other for a while longer, and Junhoe was starting to regret confessing when Bobby reached out, his dominant hand grabbed Junhoe by his nape, pulling him closer to his face until their lips met again. This time there was no awkwardness, no trying to feel if what they were doing was right or not. This time it was not a peck, but a full kiss, a real meeting of their lips. The lightness from earlier was gone, and all they had between them were lips that smashed together, against each other, over and over and over, taking in as much as one pair of lips could. No more searching, just feeling. Feeling the distance closed, their warmth joined. They still haven’t exchanged enough words, but they felt a lot has already been told.

Not fully satisfied, but both needed to breathe so they pulled back at the same time. The space between them did not increase even by an inch. Their foreheads rested against each other, and their eyes again found one another, this time with sparkles enough to beat the starry night sky. No more clouds around their minds and their hearts; it was now that they really saw each for the first time since they were introduced years ago.

“I like you too.” Bobby said. “I always have.” Junhoe flashed his gummy smile, the smile Bobby loved the most, for it was only shown when Junhoe was really happy about something, and he found himself smiling ear to ear too. “Oh, but I was wrong.”

Confused, Junhoe unconsciously tilted his head, an action Bobby thought was so adorable he wanted to just go back to kissing, no more talking, at least not for tonight. “What do you mean?”

Bobby lifted his right hand from Junhoe’s nape, and caressed his hair which was uncombed, but in a very cute way that only made him fall for the younger man more and more. “I don’t need two or a dozen tastes combined in one bite. I want just one.” His eyes stayed on Junhoe’s face, memorizing every detail about it, while his hands now cupped his cheeks, feeling the softness of his skin and the sharpness of his bones. He was head over heels for a very beautiful man, Bobby thought. He wasn’t the only one.

Junhoe also took in the image of the man that was in front of him. Burning in his memory not just what his eyes could see, but the feelings felt, the touches that remained at every part of him that Bobby reached. He did not want to forget anything, especially the kisses, and now the sensation of Bobby’s thumb on his lips. Junhoe smiled sheepishly, and Bobby seemed to lose all control. “Without the beer. Only your lips, and its full sweetness. I think that’s the most amazing flavor.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it D: thank u for reading<3


End file.
